Unseeing
by Filidais
Summary: A blind elemental finds herself helping the fellowship and reuniting with someone she did not expect. -CURRENTLY ON HIATUS- am working on a prequel to this story.


Prologue

"FILIDAIS, RUN."

And she did, she ran and ran until she could no longer breathe. She ran from the terror, she ran from the pain and she ran from her family. She finally collapsed, exhausted, and went into a deep sleep.

"Father!", Arwen called as she scrambled up the steps," Father! There is a young girl, she looks worn and weak, she has collapsed near the entrance." Elrond got up from his reading and followed his daughter up the winding path and through the rocks, he expected to find a child, but instead looked upon a young women, only about 16, huddled in the corner. Her eyes were wide with fright as she stared into the distance with unseeing eyes.

"Where am I?", she said softly acknowledging his presence, her voice was as delicate as glass, yet it was worn and had seemed to crack.

"You are in Rivendale, home of the elves, you are safe as long as you are within these borders, I promise.", Elrond replied. He picked up the young girl in his arms and brought her to the healers. He pulled Arwen aside and said," this girl is now your ward, treat her as if she was your own kin."

"Yes father."

I had never felt pain like this before, sure I had been stabbed and beaten, but this was a different pain. This pain came from my soul as I felt it rip in two. Why did I convince my sister to come with me on this adventure? We both should have stayed home.

Chapter 1

Legolas was making his rounds when he spotted to figures in the distance. A woman and a giant cat, "Are they friend, or foe?" Legolas wondered aloud, "State your business!" He called out over the battlements

"I have been sent by Gandalf the White to help aid in the defense of Helms Deep!" The woman shouted up at the two men.

"Open the gates!" Legolas shouted towards the guards, the massive gate was opened and the two walked inside.

The woman was of average build, she carried a staff that was made out of a tree branch, her features were hidden by her traveling robe's hood and her feline companion paced defensively behind her.

"Show yourself" Legolas demanded, not harshly, but tentatively.

The woman brought down her hood and revealed clouded unseeing eyes that had a faint tint of green, her brown hair fell loosely framing her face. Aragorn appeared behind Legolas and immediately bowed before her, but Legolas still stood. Sensing the confusion around her the woman decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Filidais, I was sent by Gandalf the White to help aid in the defense of Helms Deep. As you can now see, I am blind, but do not worry, I do not need to see. My companion's name is Sidhe, she is my eyes and my protector. We only wish to serve you and aid in your defense. Although we would not be heartbroken if you turned us away."

"And why is that?" Legolas questioned.

"Because, we were merely passing by and if Gandalf had not asked us to look in then we would not have bothered coming here in the first place."

"Legolas, Filidais is a powerful seer and elemental. Do not question her." Aragorn chastised, he then turned back towards the woman and addressed her, "Please follow me, King Theoden woll want to meet you."

"How am I to be sure that she will be of value to us?!" Theoden harshly whispered to Aragorn.

"I may be blind, but I am not deaf." Filidais called out to the king. Taken aback, Theoden questioned the woman further. "What exactly are you capable of, why would Gandalf send me a blind woman and her pet cat?"

"My lord, I am capable of many things, mainly I possess the power to alter and control the elements. My feline companion is a strong as twenty men and more cunning than an elf." With this she smiled in Legolas's direction and turned back towards the king. "So, do I have the king's permission to stay?"

"We will see." With this he turned and left the hall.

It was quite comical to see Filidais curtsy to no one, but Legolas stifled his laughter with a cough and then felt guilty and looked down at his feet, while Gimli, who stood beside him, let out a deep chuckle.

"One should not laugh at a blind woman, Master Dwarf."

Legolas looked up to see Filidais has turned in their direction. Her feline companion let out a low rumble from behind her.

Gimli coughed out a mumbled, "Sorry" and shuffled out of the hall.


End file.
